Escape
by make456
Summary: All she wants to do is get away from the torment of people in her past. Cryptic is who, and what she is. A mystery, a puzzle yet to be solved. She runs into a strange man in the streets of Japan, and little does she know, hers going to figure her out, and flip her life around. Rated T for language, some self harm and suicide talk. And ya, do not own death note, just Cryptic.
1. Chapter 1

I've been called crazy. I've also been given a variety of other titles the majority of which are false. Cutter and suicidal, those are the only names that hold any truth. People make such a big deal out of it. Like I'm some freak, riddled death the plague. People avoid me. even ones who don't know me. I've realized that my choice of clothing that creates this repelling quality. Jeans that war way to big on me, boring black men's tee shirts, baggie black hoodies, and my teddy. I guess a person dressed like an emo Goth, carrying a white bear with red maple leaves all over it is bound to get out casted, eh? Well, I'm done with all this rejection. Done with being a no one. A person who no one notices, talks to, or even loves. So, as a solution, I'm fleeing from my issues and getting far away here, and moving to Japan. Mom says this will make a perfect fresh start for me. I can make new friends, maybe even find a boyfriend. I would love friends, but for the boyfriend part, I think I'll pass. The reasons the names I mention hold true, were all because of men. Dirty filthy men. Players and manipulators who are ready to abandon you at a moments notice. Hey, I just realized something. I Haven't sad who I am..have I? Well, if you were wondering, here I go. I am Cryptic. Of course, that's not my real name, its more of a nick name. Kids used to call he this everyday. They'd chant it, trying to insult me, but I liked it, a lot. Mysterious, unknown. A puzzle. Yup, that's me. Cryptic. The most personal thing I've ever said to anyone was this, Hey, my names Cryptic, I'm 16 and as you can probably tell from my tits, I am a chick.


	2. Chapter 2

I get out of bed. Well, more like crawl out of bed. Today, is a big day. Its my first day of school here in Japan..the worst part, I dot know a single word in Japanese. Now, your probably thinks, what the fuck Cryptic, why would you move there then. Well, the answers simple. I fucking love anime. So being me I was like hey, who cares, lets move to Japan. Mom dint care were we moved, as long as I was happy. I slowing get ready for school, mom nagging that I'll be late. About a half hour later I'm boarding the train. Another while later, I'm there. After nearly 8 hours of torture, I'm out. I say torture, cause everyone stared. I guess a white chick, that knows no Japanese and carries a teddy bear must have been pretty damn hysterical, I giggle just picturing what was going through their heads. I wait at the train station for my train, but it seems like its taking forever, and I get bored. I decide to go exploring.

Now, this probably wasn't a very good idea in the first place, but hey, I'm kind of stupid. I set off on my little expedition and found myself in a small park. A few trees, a swing, a sidewalk and some benches. A fairly normal park if you ask me. I choose to make my way to the bench, and just chill. On my way over, I smack into something, hard. This only happened because I was looking at my feet, not really paying attention to my surrounding..bad habit. Well, I was knocked right of my feet and sent crashing to the ground, my pant leg and my sweater and long sleeve shirt pulled up in the proses. As I lay there the thing I smashed into got up, and made its, well, his way over to me. Already, before even looking close, I can tell he is strange. He's wearing no shoes, baggy ass clothes and is slouching like the hunch back of notradam. As he gets closer I see his raven hair, his dark eyes with alarming large bag under them and his fair skin. He finally, after what seemed like forever, reached me. He stands tall, and just stares down at me. "What are you looking at, eh?". I semi yell at him.

"Well", he replies, bringing his thumb to his lip. "I'm looking at all the scars on your arm and your leg. Now, how did you gather that many, Hmm?".

"Uhhhh, Ummmm", I stutter, no one has ever seen my scars. Not even my own mother knows about them. "Well, that's none of your fucking business. Now go away before I call the cops, Pedophile". That seems to strike a cord, cause he steps off a little. I take the chance to quickly re hide my exposed limbs, get up, and book it.

After some time running my ass off I feel I'm at a safe enough distance to stop and catch my breath. I call my mom, and get her to pick me up. Soon, I'm safe in my bed, wonder, just who was that strange man..andwhy..why I seem to miss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, this writing stuff is very hard. Especially when your trying to plan events further into the story. This is my first ever Faniction, and my first ever chapter book thingy. So, any and all suggestion's are appreciated. Thanx for reading xD**

Its been a few days since my strange encounter with "Pedophile" guy. Now its Friday, I just got off school, and my weekends began. Mom and I get up Saturday, and get ready to go to the supermarket. On the drive to store, all I can think about is "Pedophile". Who was he? Why was he so weird? What was with the fucked up bags under his eyes? The most nagging question was why would he even bother to ask why I had scars running up and down my arm and leg? Of course, I didn't tell him these were from razor blades, or even pencil sharpener blades (Hey, when you're a cutter like me, you'll take anything sharp and metal). I didn't tell him that they were all my own doing either. Ya, I cut, so what? I've never understood peoples disgust in it. I have never found it bad, its like a relief. An escape from all your problems. When the blade slices through you flesh, your released into a little paradise. Of course, that's short lived. After a while, sometimes just moments, it wears off. Then comes the wave of exhaustion. That's why people like me do it over, and over again, trying to keep in our paradise, just awhile longer. Now, I mentioned awhile ago I'd never ever told anyone before, and that's true, but that doesn't mean anyone's never found out. I was 13, and at a slumber party with my best friend Amber. At that point, I had been cutting for about a year, and had quite a few scars to show it. While I was in Ambers bathroom changing into my P.J's when she walked in, saw my arms and legs and stared. We just stood there, me naked, for a minute until she suddenly left and slammed the door. After I was done changing I walked out and she didn't even ask about my scars. She pretended it never happened. At that time, I was young, and was kind of hoping she might ask why they were there. That she might care, and want to make me feel just a bit better. Of course she didn't. That night she acted as normal. The next day of school however, everyone seemed to know about my scars. They all taunted me. I never talked to Amber again, that damn bitch had told everyone. Luckily, no adults ever found out, so I was never sent to some dumb therapy shit. When I was 14, I kind of caved a bit. The tormenting became to much and I tried to take my life. I made a very deep gash right on my wrist. Believe me, I really wanted to die, but, It failed. I bleed like a mother fucker, but not enough to die. I had to get stitches though. I told my mom I was doing dishes and a knife fell into the sink directly onto the vein on my wrist. Her, being who she is, gullible, believed me. Of course, I also had never given her a reason to not believe me, so she trusted I was telling the truth. So, I guess what make me think about, and miss "Pedophile", is the fact he actually asked why I have scars. Plus, we was pretty hot!

So, after my mom and I got to the super market we went in, as any normal person would do at a super market. She went to go try and find some meat that wasn't fish or fish related, and I went off to go find some cereal. As I'm walking down the isle, My head down looking at my feet like usual, I Smack into what seems to be an old man. I Look up, and see that it really was some old guy. I start flooding him with apologies. He just smiles and says it was no big deal. Now, this old dude was pretty tall for an old guys. He had grey hair, a nice stache, glasses and was wearing a suit. Now, why would a old guy, who is shopping, wear a suit? I think to myself. I quickly realize something, My damn sleeve rolled up a tiny bit. Just enough to show the scar from when I tried to kill myself. I quickly roll it down, the old guy looks like he didn't notice. He says goodbye to me, and wishes me a good day, and I do the same. Wait, was that bag full of candy, no, couldn't be, I think to myself yet again. I feel a vibration in my pocket. I pull out my phone. I have two unread message, one from mom, saying she's waiting in the meat isle for me to come help her. The other, freaked me out. It said "Cryptic, I know your name, and were you live. I also know about your little "Injuries". I am very intrigued to find out were they came from, why they are there, and about any other things that might be hiding in your mind -L". SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS. Am I being followed? How does this "L" know my name and were I Live? Did my mom find out about my secrets? Is this some messed up kind of therapy? Ok, Calm down, I'm sure its nothing. I quickly make my way over to mom, and try to forget about that message.

**IN THE MIND OF L: So, at the end of chapters like this, I figured I would write about what was going through L's mind. So here I go. I find this girl very intriguing, but also, dangerous. Her scars are obviously not there by accident, and I have my theory's. Also, the large scar Watari saw on her wrist while running into her (Not a conquincidence, I had her followed FBI and I had done research on her so I could find more about her) seemed a bit like a suicide attempt. Now, I know, her name and were she lives, but that all I could find. She sure suits her little nick name. She is a puzzle, a mystery I want to solve. I don't know why I want to solve her so bad. Its kind of confusing actually. I feel strangely compelled to get to know her, and her past. Also, I'm 5% sure that she might be Kira...and if I'm not 0% sure someone's not Kira, their worth investigating. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I HAVENT UPDATED IN MONTHS...IM SO SORRY PEOPLE WHO READ THIS. Well, its summer now so I'm determined to finish this god damn story xD **

The drive home from the super market is very…weird. Mom just seems awkward. Ah well, all I can think about was this "L" figure. Man, the fact that r he didn't use his real name is irritating, yet strangely intriguing. Oh wait…but I use a nickname as well..god damn. We got home, got out of the car, and unloaded groceries. After we're done, I go straight up to my room. After a while, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in", I say semi annoyed at being bothered. My mom walks in, looking at the ground. "What up mom, something wrong".

"Oh my baby", she says walking over to me. "I'm getting worried about you. You hide out all day, only go out at night and have no friends. So, I'm sending you to this nice kind of camp thing. Plus, It would also be kind of a therapy…".

"Mom, I don't need friends or therapy..there nothing wrong with me", I flash her a little (Fake) smile.

"Honey, I don't believe that, ever since your father severed all tie with us..". I cut her off with a glare. She knows I hate my father; she shouldn't even bring it up. "Hun, after the stuff with your dad and your old boyfriend.."

"MOM SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS, IM NOT GOING TO A FUCKING HAPPY FRIEND MAKING GOD DAMN THERAPY CAMP". I yelled at her..i actually yelled at my mother…god damn now I feel bad. Next I do the one thing I regret most in life…I run. I ran out of that house and away as fast as my feet could take me. It dark outside, Fuck. I don't want to run into any mysterious, curious hot dudes again. Oh well, I will just cut through the next back ally and see where it takes me..that'll be safe..right? I run through the next back ally, just as I planned. About half way through though…I smell alcohol. God fucking damn I hate alcohol. I have bad, bad memories with alcohol. Before I can turn around and run back I feel my arm get grabbed. Then I feel a hand over my mouth and nose. I try and fight back, but the figure is way too strong for me. Before I know it, I blacked out.

**IN THE MIND OF L: I've been doing extensive research on this girl still, I can't find much. But, I found one bit of maybe relevant Information. An old police report of a rape victim from where I found out she had used to live, the description of the victim sounded strangely like her. I will figure her out..she is a puzzle, but one I want to solve.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooo, things are getting a bit intense eh? xD Keep reading, I promise things will get better and there will be more Cryptic and L mush stuff xD Oh and I keep forgetting this really annoying thing.. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE OR ANY F IS GAD DAMN CHARACTERS, I JUST OWN CRYPTIC. **

I…I-I'm in trouble. Cold hands…heavy breathing, weight pressing against me and pain. I know I'm bruised and cut up, I can feel it. I think it's only been a couple hours, but there's no way I can tell. I just..I just can't believe this is happening…again. First my old boyfriend and now…oh when will someone come save me? I shouldn't have run away from my mom…I should have stayed at home. Suddenly I can breathe better..the weight has been lifted off of my body. Thank god he left, but when is he going to come back? Tears slide down my face and before I can even get up to look around, the pain causes me to pass out.

I wake up to loud noises..what the fuck is going on? Oh my god, is someone rescuing me? I get a glimpse of an old guy, but wait he looks strangely familiar. I fell myself being covered by a robe and being picked up bridal style and dig my face into whoever carrying me chest. I don't care who it is…I just want them to take me away from here.

"Oh honey", I hear someone with a deep voice say. "You poor child, we'll take care of you". We'll? Who's we? Oh well, I don't nessiarly trust this person carrying me, but I just want to get away. After some walking I'm put in a car and I panic. No, not a closed space. Please just let me go now. I start screaming at the top of my lungs. I scream for a minute before I notice I'm not alone in the car. There's a man….OH FUCK ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

**IN THE MIND OF L: She when missing for a while. The F.B.I I had watching her heard screaming in the house and they heard a door slam. They caught a glimpse of the girl running down an alley but before they had a chance to follow her, she had disappeared. I couldn't just let my puzzle disappear…so, I had to do something. I had to track her down. **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY I JUST WANNA WRITE..THANKX FOR READING :3**

There he was, the raven haired, fair skinned baggy eyed bastard.

"Hello there" he said. Man, why does he have to be so..monotone? What is he, a robot? "My name is L and yours is Cryptic, right? I don't answer, I just glare. "But, I know this isn't your real name, could you tell me your real name?". No fucktard, I Will not tell you my god damn name.

"Can you just let me leave?" I ask, still glaring at him. Man, I can't stay conscious for much longer, I know it. I can feel my body starting to shut down. "Please?"

He looks me in the eye, "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that, you are in a fairly critical condition. So, I'm taking you back to my headquarters so we can fix you up."

I panic again. "What why I'm…" but before I can finish I pass out again. I hear him tell the drive to hurry it up before I completely pass out.

I wake up sometime later in a really fucking comfy bed. I take a look around. It looks like I'm in a really fancy hotel room. I look at my body..god damn I took a beating. I'm bruised everywhere. I'm also covered in bandages, some of them full of blood and needing to be changed. "Why the fuck did this happen to me again?" I ask out loud, burring my head into my hands. I start to cry. Fuck this staying strong shit. I can tell my mind is slowly falling apart. I've kept a brave front for years, telling everyone I was fine, and no emotion damage at all. I even fooled all the fucking therapists. I'm done now. I'm just going to shut down. Fuck maybe I should just kill myself, and then I wouldn't have to deal with this mental bullshit anymore. I look across the room and notice the pull cord on the blinds, and the chair at the table on the other side of the room. I very, very painfully get out of bed. I walk over to the blinds and fashion a noose out of the pull cord (It is one of those really fancy rope ones, so I'm sure it will hold). I go grab the chair from the other side of the room and bring it over to my own little gallows. I stand up an the chair and stick the noose over my head. Please hold, please don't break and leave me alive. I close my eyes, memory's flash through my mind. My dad, my first "Love" that ended..horribly, the events from the past day or so. I take a deep breath and prepare to step off the chair. I didn't even notice the figure walk into the room until they said something.

"Please, get down from there". I keep my eyes closed, but I know the monotone voice.

"….." I try and respond. For some reason though, my voice won't work. So I just open my eyes, look at him, and start to cry. I notice something warm on my side. I look down and see red. Im bleeding, a lot.

"Come on, you're going to bleed out if you don't get down". He walks up to me…damn that guy slouches, he's basically folded in half, but he still looks taller than me even if he's hunched over (Being only 5'3 makes pretty much everyone taller than me). He stretches up and removes the noose from my neck. I cry harder. He knocks my feet out from underneath me so I fall into his arms and he carried me back to bed. He walks over to the other side of the room and pulls a first aid kit out of a drawer in the dresser. He comes and stands next to the bed and pulls me toward him. I try and squirm away, but I'm so tired that I don't get far before he can pull me back toward him again. He starts to lift up my shirt o get at my bandages. I quickly shove his hand away. No, he's going to see my scars again. "Come on, let me fix you up." Fuck it, I lay back and let him replace all my bandages. He's already seen my scars once. Another times not going to hurt me, plus, I'm not too fond of being covered in my own blood. "There, all done. Now you need to get some sleep. Oh, and you're not going to be left alone anymore after that little stunt." He gestures toward the window. He comes and squats on the bed beside me. Ya, I said squats, he doesn't sit, and it's a bit weird. I don't like him "sitting" there. I don't rust men, at all. They're dirty pigs. Yet, for some reason, this one doesn't bug me so much. Something about his eyes makes me almost feel safe…almost.

**IN THE MIND OF L: I Think this girl is in trouble. I caught her trying to kill herself when I came to check up on her. I don't know why I felt so compelled to save her though. I'm starting to question my motives of keeping her here, am I starting to like someone? No, it can't be. I'm just curious… Right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAI THERE PEOPLE READING THIS xD Thank you all for the reviews and questions and stuff. I love when people point out things in my story that should improve or be clarified. So go ahead its appreciated!**

I open my eyes. Why does my body hurt so much? Oh ya..that. The events of yesterday are still hazy. I know I was..saved. I also know I had kind of a breakdown. I sit up in my bed and I get the shit scared out of me. That L dudes sitting..well, squatting, at the end of my bed while watching something on a laptop in front of him. He must have felt me sit up because he shut the screen and got off the bed. He walked over to the side of my bed and started talking.

"Why good morning Mrs. Cryptic, how did you sleep?". I just stare at him blankly. "Still not talking are you? Oh well, you must be hungry, I'll call for Watari and he will bring us up some food." Why can't he go get some food himself? Oh ya, fuck. He said last night I'm not allowed to be left alone. Well, that eliminates any plan of escape I had. "Hey, want to do a little puzzle to keep you occupied while we wait?" He walks across the room and reaches inside one of the dresser drawers and pulls out a pure white puzzle with a fancy letter L in the corner. He brings it over to the bed and places it beside me. I'm so bored that I pick it up and get to work. I used to do puzzles all the time. Im actually quite smart. Top of my class in nearly every subject. A math genius. The puzzles about 500 small pieces. Ha, this will be easy. I dump the pieces off the bored and onto my bed and start putting the puzzle together. I glance up to see what L is doing. He's watching me; I can tell he's impressed at how smart I am. I finish the puzzle before our breakfast arrives. "Wow', he says. "I never expected you to be done so fast. Here, try this for me?" He grabs a piece of paper and draws a square divided into 9 smaller boxes. He writes in two numbers in different boxes and X in another. "Can you figure this X out?" He hands me the paper and the pen. I start writing out numbers. After about 10 minutes I have the thing solved. "I'm impressed. Even full grown adults usually struggle with this. Just after he finished that an older looking man walked in. Wait, It can't be. He's the old guy from the super market.

"Good morning hun", he says in such a soothing voice. "How might you be feeling today?" I almost feel bad for not answering him. "Don't feel up to talking yet? That ok, here you go." He hands me a silver tray full of food. There are eggs, toast, pancakes, French toast, and strawberries. Ah fuck. I ant even eat most of this, but it looks so good. I'm allergic to anything that has even a little white flour in it. Even eating a little white flour makes me super sick, and it's not fun at all. Oh well, at least there is eggs and strawberries, they are my favorite breakfast foods anyway. I look over and see that old guy, I think his name Is Watari, hand L a tray. What the fuck? All that's on L's tray is a shit ton of sugary foods. There are cakes, macaroons, and Ice Cream. The only even remotely non sugary thing is some strawberries. I look at him likes he's crazy, and then start to eat. L took his tray over to the table and ate there, while Watari remained next to my bed. He noticed I only ate the eggs and the strawberries. He looked at me concerned. "Do you not like the rest of it?" I feel really bad. He cooked me this awesome food, and he things I just don't like it. I reach for the pen and paper from L's math question and write him a quick note. It says, I'm sorry, I'm sure it tastes amazing. I'm just allergic to white flour and if I even eat a little I get really sick. I pass him the note when I know L isn't looking. I don't know why, but I don't want him to know I even wrote anything down. I'm worried he'll bug me and ask a bunch more questions. Watari reads the note and smiles. "Oh so that's why. I thought you just didn't like my cooking for a minute. Want me to make some more stuff you can eat?" I shake my head no. I'm pretty full anyway and he shouldn't have to go out of his way and make another meal. "Ok, if you say. I'll make sure to remember to make something you can eat for lunch", he smiles at me, takes my tray and leaves the room. L continues eating his sugary treat at the table across the room. Fuck him. I wish I could eat cake and cookies. I glare at him. He suddenly turns around and scares the fuck out of me.

"Do you want some?" he asks holding out a fork with some cake on in. I just turn my head the other way. "Don't like cake?" He then picks up a macaroon and holds it out towards me. I keep looking away."Don't like these either?". He takes a spoon and scoops up some ice cream. I can't help but turn my head and stare at it. Ice creams one of the only sweets I actually like and can even eat. "So, Ice Creams your week spot." He gets up, grabs his tray, and walks over to me. He comes and "Sits" next to me on the bed. He takes a spoon full of ice cream and moves it towards my mouth. My heart beats faster all of a sudden. Why? I hate men, I shouldn't get exited if one goes to feed me a bit of Ice Cream..right? I open my mouth hesitantly and stare at him. Our eyes meet for just a second, and then he puts the spoon in my mouth. Mmm, I love strawberry ice cream so much. He pulls the spoon out. I can't get over those eyes. There's something about them that wants to tell me to trust him. My heart says to trust him, but my brain says no. My brain says he's a guy; he'll only hurt you like the others. I feel my face get hot. Fuck, why am I blushing? I quickly hide my face. I think he noticed and he asked me a question. It was a simple question. But one I've never answered. I couldn't stop myself from answering. For some reason I told him. I said "M-Makenna. My names Makenna."

**IN THE MIND OF L: Whoa. This strange girl is pretty smart. She is definitely way above average for her age. This just makes me more curious. Also, something strange is happening. I want to protect her and keep her safe. I don't know why, I really don't. I have never felt this before..ever. I decided to ask her what her name was when I noticed her staring at me when I gave her some Ice cream. She noticed that I noticed. The turned red then quickly turned away. That's when I asked her. Against all odds she answered. I didn't expect her to answer. I expected her to just say nothing. Makenna…what a pretty name.**


End file.
